


Camp Camp Half-Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: like, what if Camp Camp was a knock off Camp Half-Blood?In this i'll talk about what each camper's godly parent would be





	1. Chapter 1

OKAY

Edit: with some help of the commenters 

so,  
were going to start this off with the main three,

Max would be the son of Hermes, God of thieves, tricksters and travellers 

Neil would be a Satyr, bc, he's too pure you guys

Nikki would be the daughter of Ate, Goddess of chaos 

 

Next, we move to the other Campers

Harrison is a son of Hecate, Goddess of Magic

Nerris is a daughter of Hectate

Nurf is a son of Ares

Preston (for the first two, otherwise being a son of Dionysus) and Dolph are sons of Apollo

Space Kid is a son of Nyx, Goddess of the Night (this is my favourite one omg)

Ered is a daughter of Hephaestus

Jasper could be a son of Zeus?

Next are the counselors

David would be a son of Demeter

Gwen would be a daughter of Athena

Daniel would be either a child of Hades or Hermes

 

All of the Flower Scouts are daughters of Aphrodite


	2. I need y'all's opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> questionnnn

should i write oneshots of this?


	3. Oneshot #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets hurt during an activity

(This has some light Maxpres in it) Max groaned, struggling back to his feet, letting his sword fall out of his hand. "Are you really quitting now Max?" Nurf sneered, his hand still tightly wrapped around his own weapon. Max was silent, wincing in pain at the new wound on his cheek, "I'm talking to you, you little shit, if you can't even beat me, how are you ever going to survive a quest? If you ever get one that is." he scoffed, rolling his eyes. The younger boy's nostrils flared "Shut up." "Why shou-" Nurf began, being cut off by Max's fist coming across his face. He snarled in response, shoving the black-haired demigod hard into the wall behind them, after he fell, he began to advance on him, sword raised slightly, "Do you really think you can beat me?" he growled, his eyes burning with anger as he pressed the tip of his blade onto Max's chest, a devious smirk painting his face. Max's heart dropped, gulping nervously, clenching his eyes shut, only opening them when nothing came, no more pain, _nothing._ He instead saw Nurf backing away, a scornful look on his face "Pathetic." he snapped, turning to walk away. The tan-skinned boy didn't move, every inch of him aching, he slowly reached his hand up to his cheek, wiping away some of the blood. Not even a minute later he heard shouting outside, he immediately figured out one of the voices, Nurf's, but it took him a little longer to recognise the other voice as Preston. He listened to their conversation, Preston sounded concerned, with a little anger mixed in. Max caught a few of his words, "Did you hurt him, Is he okay?" Nurf's response was muffled, but it seemed to have angered the Apollo kid even more, because he came storming into the room, face flushed. He saw Max and rushed over, crouching down in front of him, "Max, are you alright?"              

                "Does it look like I'm okay Preston?" he snorts, attempting to get to his feet, but the other Half-blood lightly pushed him back down "Stay there, I can help you," he said hurriedly, standing up. Max furrowed his eyebrows, "what are you going to do, shine the sun on me or some shit?" he snorts, Preston looked back, a fake offence to his tone "My father is the God of the sun, but he's also the God of medicine, I'll go get my stuff." he smiled, rolling his eyes and leaving. 

 

                It took a few minutes, but he returned, out of breath, and a bag clutched in his hand. Panting, he kneeled back down, grabbing a water bottle and some paper towels, wetting them and putting one to Max's cheek, cleaning off the blood that had begun to stain the boy's skin.  Max shifted uncomfortably, some of the water had started to roll down his face and drip off of his chin. Preston put the paper towel to the side and rummaged through his bag, pulling out a small tube, causing the other boy to narrow his eyes "What's that?" he murmured sceptically. The older one uncapped it, squeezing out a little of its contents onto his finger "Antibiotic cream, it'll help keep away infection and dull the pain." he explained, moving forward and spreading it on the wound. Max yelped, cringing a little "Is it supposed to sting that bad?" Preston gave a small laugh, sealing the tube and putting it back in his bag "It'll be like that for a little while," he spoke quickly, grabbing small gauze pad and a roll of surgical tape, placing them on the cut and standing back up. "Do you want some ice?" he asked, holding his hand out to help Max up. He shook his head "Nah, i'll be fine." he nods taking the other boy's hand and staggering up. Meeting his eyes for only a moment before looking away, "Thank's man," he murmured, pulling his hand away slightly. "Anytime." Preston smiled, packing his bag up and slinging it over his shoulder and began to leave, turning his head to look at Max, "Your father is the God of Thieves right?" "Uh, yeah why?" Max questioned. "Because you stole my heart," Preston winked, leaving the room, leaving Max a blushing mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short!
> 
> k so, I was debating for the next one-shot, should I do a songfic with The Campfire Song from the Lightning Thief musical or do a rewrite of the first episode?
> 
>  
> 
> voice your opinions in the comments!


	4. Songfic #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic of 'The Campfire Song' from the Lightning Thief musical with minor changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this,  
> Max is in the place of Luke,  
> Gwen is in the place of Annabeth  
> David is in the place of Katie  
> Neil is in the place of Grover  
> Nikki is in the place of Percy
> 
> The part with Chiron and Silena are going to be cut out

Nikki stood nervously beside the campfire, Max leaning against a tree next to her, "Why aren't you with them, you seemed excited earlier," he threw out, breaking the silence between them. The teal-haired girl sighed, "What if they don't like me, Max? What If they think I'm weird?" she rambled. The other child simply laughed, stepping away from the tree a little, "Come on, grab some ambrosia and let the nectar flow," he said, half-cheerily, approaching the fire, just as one of the other campers slid a part of his food into the base of the flames, everyone else following suit, Nikki looked confused, "Why is everyone scraping part of their plate into the fire, Is the food here really that bad?" she asked, Max simply shook his head "Offering to the Gods," he explained "Not only are they omnipotent _and_ all-powerful, but they need to feel appreciated" he scoffed, crossing his arms, looking up at the sky and calling out, "To the gods!" Everyone else cheered with this, David, their counsellor, pulled a guitar out from behind him and started to strum it. "Oh things couldn't be worse when your parents run the universe," Max sang, causing everybody to follow in, echoing his words. The black-haired demigod cleared his throat, stepping closer to the group, 

"My dad is Hermes, he messengers things, you'll know his sign by his shoes with those wings, I'd wait by the phone, but the phone never rings, oh no!" He sang laughs and chatters of agreement came from every angle. "When your dad's a God, life can be tough," he rolled his eyes, lifting up his index finger, but still keeping his arms crossed "I met the guy once, and once was enough." he growled jokingly, turning to Gwen, who kept in her seat, but began to sing,"Well, my mother's Athena,

"Well, my mother's Athena, she's smart and she's wise, she's sworn off gluten and she's sworn off guys," she listed, counting the last two on her fingers, "But if she came to camp, it'd be a surprise, oh no!" she snorted "Oh, and my step-mom, she hated me, and my dad worked all day, so I left Virginia and came here instead!" Nikki cocked an eyebrow, "Is that true?" but nobody answered her, instead, all singing together again, before Max stopped it "Alright, who's next?" he asked, in response, David hopped up cheerfully

"Let me see, My mom's Demeter, Goddess of grain," he explained, "She gets excited when it starts to rain," he laughs, unimpressed, "But planting, and planting, and planting's a pain, oh no!" he groaned. "For their sixteenth birthday my friends got a car, but I got a fern in a cool mason jar!" The campers rolled their eyes at the overly-excited counsellor before Neil spoke up "Oh, Oh! My turn!" he shouted, "I'm the child of Pan, God of the Wild, for those who love nature, they're often beguiled," he beamed. Max blinked in confusion at the Satyr's words, he was constantly using words that nobody understood. "He's not really my dad, but I'm sort of his child," he murmured awkwardly, looking at his hooves, "He went for a hike, to explore new frontiers, " he explained, tears brimming his eyes, "and no one has seen him for thousands of years!" he cried, breaking into tears. Everyone simply shrugged this off and Max pulled his new friend over to him, "Your turn Nikki," he smiled, but Nikki didn't, she only turned a violent shade of red and forced out a few words "If I sing, It'd probably cause an avalanche..." Max nudged her "We're all friends here, go on," he encouraged. The new camper began to softly sing, all eyes on her, "My dad was named Sullivan (Idk just roll w/it), he loved scary movies... and food that was blue, and-" "He's doing it wrong." Space Kid huffed "Who's your Godly parent?" Nikki backed away slightly, "I-I don't really...know." she whispered. "That's alright, a lot of half-blood never know their Godly parents, just give it a try." She gave a small nod, "Well, my mom is some god, that's great I guess... but did she not want me or not want the stress?" she sighed, a frown tugging at her lips "Too bad she's the worst, and my life is a mess! Oh no!" she half-sang, half-laughed. Everyone, even the counsellors cheered her on, "I hope she shows, even a trace 'cuz I've got some choice words to throw in her face!" she shouts, grinning like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are open!


	5. Songfic #2 The Tree Over The Gorge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Songfic! but this time based on 'The Tree On The Hill'
> 
> David is in Grover's place,  
> Max is in Percy's place  
> and Jasper is in Thalia's place
> 
> Au where Gwen was a camper with David

"Alright Max, you're staying with me up in front, and everybody else can stay with their buddies," David explained to the small group of campers he had with him, preparing them for a hike they were about to go on. Everybody had their partners, Preston and Dolph stayed to the back, the two half-brothers spent almost every minute together. Nerris and Space Kid stuck together, David was surprised when he found out that they were buddying up, he figured that Nerris would be with her half-brother, Harrison, as they usually were. Maybe something happened? Instead, Harrison had stayed back at camp with the others, helping Ered, one of the Hephaestus children, with a project she was working on. And the final pair was Nikki and Neil, the nervous Satyr basically forced to come along with the Half-Blood. 

David smiled widely, looking around in front of him as he and his group came to the halfway point, the Sleepy Pine Gorge. He looked behind himself for a split second before turning back and speaking to the kids, "Now, everybody stay close, we don't want anybody getting hu-" 

"Max is gone." Neil said, cutting the red-headed counsellor off, sure enough, when he looked down, Max was nowhere to be seen, his heart skipped a beat and he looked around, quickly seeing the boy's black hair peeking through some bushes. Then his eyes caught sight of it, The Sleepy Pine, the child was right by it. The older Demigod ran over, fear flooding his eyes as he shouted neared the boy, just as his hair disappeared David shouted out, "Jasper!" and looked over the edge to see the tan skinned boy scrabbling to get up onto the edge, his legs hanging into the gorge, immediately he pulled the camper up, not realizing he hadn't yelled the boy's name, but an old friend of his. After Max caught his breath, he met eyes with the man next to him "David, who's Jasper?" he asked, confusion touching his tone. The counsellor froze, ignoring the question, instead turning his head to Neil, "Take them back to camp." he instructed. The Satyr nodded, leading the other five away. Max began to go with him but was stopped by David, "Your not the first Half-Blood that's been there..." he whispered, "I should've told you, but I thought if I did, you'd never want to trust me...and you'd know what a failure I really was, ask Gwen, she'd know." he murmured, not meeting the boy's teal eyes. "That tree over the gorge, The Sleepy Pine Gorge...It watches over it, silent and still...and no one at camp, is safe until they can see the tree over the gorge." He crouched down, knees meeting the dirt "I was here with two people... one was Mister Campbell... and the other, was Jasper, tough guy, like his dad...Zeus." 

"I thought there were no kids of the Big Three Gods," Max whispered, tilting his head. David looked ashamed, "There aren't any now... He had fallen, and he survived, but by the time we found him, something else did, and there in the gorge... The Sleepy Pine Gorge, a cold wind blew, dark and chill, and nothing would slake its wrathful will, we had to make a stand," he explained, gaze falling to the side, tears brimming his eyes, "And maybe if I'd been a little bit braver, maybe if I stayed behind to fight... but maybe doesn't let me go back and save her, and maybe doesn't make it alright." he lamented, "Jasper saved us," he continued, "We only survived because he stayed to hold off the bears, he paid for his sacrifice with his life, that's when Zeus showed up." 

"And saved him, right?" Max gasped. The redhead shook his head gravely "It was too late for that...as he died, he turned him into that tree, so he could stand protecting us the way I couldn't do with him. and now it's there reminding me, of all, I failed to be... the tree over the gorge...." he sobbed, shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, im so darn sorry its so short!


End file.
